


Hunger

by sadmacedace



Series: Daisuga Omegaverse Story [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha!Daichi, Anal Fingering, Gen, I don't know what to tag this as, M/M, Masturbation, Omegaverse, a/b/o dynamics, i don't know how to tag, omega!suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:12:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadmacedace/pseuds/sadmacedace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been just over a month he started high school, he was settling in well, he was on top of his studies and he even joined the school's volleyball club, he even made some new friends. Asahi, a rather peculiar alpha, he was tall – taller than anyone in their class in fact – and he was strong, but he slouched to appear smaller and less domineering. Suga wondered if he was just more sensitive by nature or if the fact that he had two beta parents made the difference. Suga realised how stereotypical he sounded at this moment and scolded himself. Caught up in his own thoughts Suga didn't quite hear the voice next to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

It had been just over a month he started high school, he was settling in well, he was on top of his studies and he even joined the school's volleyball club, he even made some new friends. Asahi, a rather peculiar alpha, he was tall – taller than anyone in their class in fact – and he was strong, but he slouched to appear smaller and less domineering. Suga wondered if he was just more sensitive by nature or if the fact that he had two beta parents made the difference. Suga realised how stereotypical he sounded at this moment and scolded himself. Caught up in his own thoughts Suga didn't quite hear the voice next to him.

 

“Suga?” they said a little more firmly and snapping Suga back to the present.

 

“Y-yes? Sorry I was daydreaming for a bit there.” Suga apologised and looked at the person beside him. Daichi, the other friend he made.

 

Daichi was also an alpha, he had an air of confidence about him, it made Suga feel secure. Daichi was good at volleyball too, although where Asahi had a powerful offence Daichi had a strong defence. He was nice to look at too. Suga glanced down to his lips and for a split second thought what it would be like to kiss them.

 

“Do you know where Asahi is?” Daichi asked.

 

“Oh, he was meeting with a teacher, he said he wouldn't be too long. Sorry I forgot to tell you.” Suga shyly said and then once again getting distracted by Daichi's lips. Daichi stayed hydrated so they wouldn't be chapped...

 

“Suga?”

 

… they would probably be warm too, Daichi was always warm. On cold days Suga would try to sit closer to him during lunch just to steal some of that warmth.

 

“Suga?!”

 

What kind of kisser would Daichi be? He definitely had the capability to be forceful when he needed, but he was always gentle and took care when he was doing something important.

 

“Suga!”

 

Suga jolted awake, groggily looking up to who had awoken him. Daichi was standing over him, hand still on his shoulder. He yawned, wincing when he felt how dry his throat was. He pushed himself up before rubbing his eyes.

 

“How long was I asleep for?” he asked blearily looking up at Daichi.

 

Daichi handed him a glass of water and he drank it down greedily. Daichi had changed his clothes.

 

“About seventeen hours.” he replied. Suga almost choked. He couldn't recall a time he's ever needed to sleep that long.

 

“I was actually getting kind of worried about you, you haven't eaten in a while so I made you some breakfast – although it's a little late for breakfast now.” Daichi sheepishly said before offering a bowl to Suga.

 

Suga placed the now empty glass on the bedside table and took the bowl from Daichi, it was warm. He looked at the contents and smiled to himself when he saw Daichi had made him okayu.

“I wasn't sure how hungry you would be.” Daichi said scratching the back of his head.

 

“Thank you” he said then took a spoonful of the food and ate it. One turned into two and it wasn't long before he quickly finishing the bowl.

 

“Uh, is there anymore?” Suga asked apprehensively almost embarrassed at how quickly he scoffed his food down.

 

Daichi smiled and nodded, talking the bowl from Suga and quickly exiting the room only to return half a minute later with a full bowl. Suga quickly began to eat.

 

“So, how are you feeling?” Daichi asked voice wavering a little at his own question.

 

Suga stopped for a moment, he was so focused on food and water right now everything else greyed out.

 

“Ah – I feel... hot... and dizzy, and...” Suga's gaze lingered on Daichi for a moment before looking down to his bowl of food. “...hungry.”

 

“Well if you're still hungry I could buy some mapo tofu for lunch.” Daichi said. Suga perked up at that and felt a small swell of joy in his chest.

 

“Really?” he asked.

 

“Yeah, I'll be out today anyway to pick up your prescription so might as well get something to eat for us while I'm out. Oh, I almost forgot to mention. My doctor called and said she had a cancelled appointment so she'll be over earlier, is that okay with you?” Daichi said.

 

Right. The doctor. Suga almost forgot about that. The doctor was coming over. Daichi's doctor was coming over. Because he is an omega. An omega who was about to start his first heat. An omega who has been a horrible host and on top of that a horrible friend for causing trouble and making Daichi worry about him and take care of him. Suga felt something in his chest twist in knots. He suddenly didn't feel hungry anymore.

 

His thoughts were brought back to the present when he felt a hand on his head. Daichi must have noticed his pause because he started to stroke his head. He stopped when Suga looked at him, Daichi opened his mouth as if about to speak when the doorbell rang. Daichi turned to the sound.

 

“That must be her, I'll go and invite her in. Be back in a minute.” he said before once again existing the room and leaving Suga alone.

 

Suga placed the half eaten bowl of okayu on his bedside table and let out a sigh. His mind felt fuzzy, he couldn't find his focus, and felt a bubbling heat under his skin.

 

 

It didn't take long for Daichi and presumably his doctor entered his bedroom. She was average in height, with short black hair and glasses and a gentle smile. Daichi grabbed the seat from his desk for her to sit on. She thanked him and asked if Daichi if she and Suga could talk privately, he nodded and gave Suga a quick glance before leaving, she looked back to Suga and smiled gently. He could feel himself going stiff with apprehension.

 

“Hello, Sugawara. I'm Dr. Asou. I'm sure you're aware that I am Sawamura's family doctor. How are you feeling?” She asked, her voice soft.

 

“I'm okay, I feel a bit dizzy and hot.” he responded. She nodded in acknowledgement.

 

“They're common symptoms of omega's who are about to enter heat.” she said. Suga looked away in shame.

 

“I understand this is a rather difficult time for you, Sugawara. But nobody in your family has to know if you aren't comfortable with it yet.” She started. “There are options, and you can choose which one you feel most comfortable with. Does that sound okay?”

 

Suga nodded and started to explain more in depth about his situation, how he felt, and what he wanted. They talked about a couple of options before he finally decided on a suppressant both he and the doctor thought would be best.

 

“It was nice to meet you, Sugawara. I'll give your prescription to Daichi and he can pick it up today for you.” she said. Suga thanked her for her time and help. She got up and left the room. Suga could hear talking coming from the hallway, he couldn't quite make out what they were saying though. She was probably just giving Daichi the script for his suppressants.

 

His suppressants. He's going to have to find a discreet place for them in his room.

 

Daichi came in not too long after and was rubbing at his nose. He smiled at Suga when he noticed he was watching him.

 

“She's given me your script, so I'm going to head to the pharmacy now. I'll pick up some lunch on the way back, will you be okay here by yourself?” Daichi asked.

 

“I'll be fine.” Suga reassured him.

 

“Okay I'll be back soon.” Daichi said waving him off.

 

 

 

Suga wasn't sure how long it had been. 20... 30 minutes? He couldn't concentrate. He tried reading some of the book they had been assigned for their literature class when Daichi left, but his mind started to wander and he abandoned the book not soon after picking it up.

 

He could feel the same hunger he felt before bubbling under his skin, something akin to pins and needles tickling it's way up his spine making him shudder. He thought about the day before, when he had his face buried in Daichi's shoulder on the bathroom floor. He smelt so nice, warm and inviting. He wished Daichi were there so he could smell him again.

Wait, what was he thinking? He shouldn't be thinking about his friend like that. But, he couldn't stop thinking about it either.  
He shifted his position in bed, he turned to he could look at his bedroom floor. Daichi had put out the futon for himself. He felt guilty for making Daichi do that himself. But he supposed he wasn't really in much of a position to help. He looked down towards the end of the futon. There lay a pile of what he presumed was Daichi's clothes. Something flickered in his mind. Too fast to be a thought and his body moved on impulse. He picked up the shirt that Daichi was wearing yesterday and brought it to his face and inhaled.

 

There it was, that same warm and inviting smell, it was almost intoxicating. He lay back in bed still holding the shirt to his face. His mind was going hazy, he felt safe. He always thought Daichi smelt nice, but there was something insatiable inside him that craved more of it.

 

A hunger.

 

One hand still holding the shirt to his face, his other hand subconsciously made it's way down his body and underneath the waistband of his pants. Reaching his cock he started to stroke it, whining into the shirt. He thumbed the head of his cock spreading pre-come over it's head and let out a loud moan. It felt good. Inhaling again and being spurred on by Daichi's scent. Now the hand that had been holding the shirt started to make it's way down to his crotch, only to move lower until it reached his hole. It was already wet. He started to tease the rim while fisting his cock then gently inserted a finger into himself and let out a salacious moan. He worked his finger inside of himself trying to sate the hunger he felt. He then brushed against a spot that made him feel pin wheels behind his eyes. He continued to stroke the same spot while rubbing his cock faster. He felt his climax building. It felt amazing, but he needed more. Surrounded by Daichi's scent the image of his friend came to mind. What if Daichi was doing this to him, how would it feel? Suga imagined he would be firmer, strokes more intentional to bring him to orgasm, but building it slowly to drive Suga wild with ecstasy. Suga's pace quickened, he pressed his finger more firmly over that spot inside him that made him whimper, body impatient for release. He let out another loud moan before he came into his fist and he clenched around his finger. He stilled for a moment before relaxing into the afterglow letting out a content sigh, he felt his mind becoming clearer.

 

He didn't have long to enjoy it though when he heard Daichi shutting the front door and calling out that he was back. Suga shot upright, if Daichi caught him like this he thinks he would die of embarrassment. He looked at his hands, a tissue – he needed a tissue! Quickly grabbing a handful out from the box on his bedside table. He threw Daichi's shirt back to the pile it had previously been in. He heard Daichi's footsteps coming towards his room. The room smelt like sweat and sex. The window! He'll open the window. He jumped out of bed and threw the used tissues in the trash can beside his desk as he moved to the window and opened it. He froze when he heard the door open. He didn't dare turn around.

 

“I bought lunch – Suga? Is everything okay?” Daichi asked.

 

“Y-yeah I just needed some fresh air.” Suga said apprehensively.

 

He heard Daichi move closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder and turned him so they were now face to face. Suga avoided his gaze. Daichi could probably smell what he had just done, he was a teenage boy after all and an alpha on top of that. Suga was probably emitting pheromones like mad right now. He was expecting any minute now Daichi would register the smell and he would either be disgusted with Suga or – no, Daichi wouldn't do something like that to him. Alpha or no, Daichi would never do that to him, he believed in that.

 

“You don't look well. Do you need to lie back down?” Daichi asked, concern in his voice. Suga finally looked at him. He was puzzled.

 

Even though he knew Daichi wouldn't do anything, he wasn't reacting at all to the smell of sex and sweat that lingered in the room or no doubt the scent his body was emitting of an omega that started their heat. He appeared to be completely unaffected.

 

“I-I'm fine. How... Did you have any trouble at the pharmacist?” he asked. Daichi almost seemed to flinch at the question.

 

“It went fine. Here.” Daichi flustered and handed a box to him. “The pharmacist said it would be best to take one now then tomorrow start a daily dose either taking one when you wake up or a little before you go to bed.” he added.

 

“Thank you. For going through all this trouble for me.” Suga said.

 

“It's no trouble.” Daichi smiled.

 

Daichi reached out and cupped his cheek, running his thumb over the mole just under Suga's left eye.

 

“You still have a temperature, you might feel better if you take a shower. I'll meet you in the lounge when you're done.” Daichi said before letting his hand fall away from Suga's face and turn to leave the room. Suga wished he left his hand there for longer.

 

Suga sighed and went over to his desk to grab one of the unopened bottles of pocari from yesterday. He looked at the box of medicine and took out a sleeve and looked at the tablets, there was enough to last him a month. He popped out a small pink pill and placed it in his mouth then opened the bottle of pocari and drank it. He hoped that'll start working soon. He then grabbed some spare clothes and went to the shower.

 

After he had showered and changed he made his way to the lounge. Daichi had set lunch out on the coffee table. Daichi turned and smiled at him. He loves Daichi's smile.

 

He sat down next to him on the couch, his head felt clearer – probably from what he had done earlier but he was ignoring that, and the shower helped improve his overall mood. He looked at the food on the table. Just as Daichi promised: mapo tofu. Suga reached down and picked up the bowl that was set out for him and began to eat.

 

“Want to see what's on T.V?” Daichi asked. Suga nodded.

 

They eventually found something decent to watch, it was an old crime show that had a surprisingly decent plot so far. This was nice. Eating his favourite food, putting all the events of the past day behind him, and watching an entertaining show with good company – with Daichi.

He was happy. He wanted this to last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really tired. But I couldn't sleep until I had this all written out. I hope it was alright. It's occurred to me that I should probably just put these all in the one chapter, oh well.  
> Comments are appreciated.


End file.
